


Stalling

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [37]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues.  In this chapter, after the guys exchange lists, they both manage to avoid talking about them.</p><p>
  <i>"God, and we're back to the slut thing," Ryan says, feigning exasperation. "Damn it, Sam," he gripes, standing up and shoving their dirty dishes into the sink. "You just think you can have everything," he continues, even as he pushes his lover's chair back from the table and kneels between his thighs, already trying to work his jeans back open once more.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You're not exactly disproving the point," Sam murmurs, his cock throbbing behind his zipper as Ryan draws it down, one hand going straight into his hair and tugging.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalling

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

For the past two weeks, they have very carefully _not discussed_ their respective texts. Ryan's got some questions for Sam - oh boy, does he have questions - but he doesn't want to broach the subject over the phone. Email is unthinkable.

And so it is that Ryan is jittering with nervous energy as he waits for Sam's taxi to pull up in front of his house. He'd jerk off, just to try and calm himself down a little, but he knows the second Sam walks through the door Ryan's going to jump the hell out of him anyway. So, might as well wait.

And try not to bite all his fingernails to the quick.

It's late and Sam's exhausted by the time he reaches Ryan's place. Fuck. He pays the driver and slings his bag over his shoulder, rubbing a hand over his face as he steps onto the sidewalk. But despite his exhaustion, he's already aroused, his cock already responding to the very idea of being back with his lover. He knocks at the front door, rocking back on his heels as he waits.

He doesn't have to wait long. Ryan swings the door open in a second, grabbing a fistful of Sam's shirt and yanking him inside before slamming and locking the door. Then he's on his lover, hungrily kissing him and already starting to rub against him.

Sam drops his bag and grabs Ryan's ass, grinding back hard as he bites at his mouth, licking between his lips, their tongues tangling. Fuck. All thoughts of sleep completely forgotten.

"Right here," Ryan gasps, tugging at Sam's jeans until he manages to work them open. Then he swiftly pushes his own down and drops gracefully to the tiled foyer, going immediately to his hands and knees. "Fuck me. Now."

Holy shit. Sam stares for a moment, his cock jerking so violently it hurts but then he drops to his knees, fitting the head to Ryan's already-slicked hole, his hands going to Ryan's hips, pulling him back as he shoves in hard.

Ryan shouts, clenching his hands into fists. Fuck, it hurts, it hurts... But it's a pain he's been craving ever since he left South Africa -- left Sam. He's never felt desire this powerful with anyone else, so damn explosive.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Sam grits out, driving into Ryan again and again, slamming him back onto his cock with every movement.

Ryan can only groan in response. He spreads his thighs just a bit wider and goes down on his elbows, opening up for Sam to take him even deeper.

Dropping one hand to reach under Ryan and grab his cock, Sam drives in still harder, stroking in time with his thrusts.

The touch is totally unexpected, and Ryan cries out. The slap of flesh on flesh is loud in the room, and Ryan works to bear down and make it even tighter for Sam. But god, he's so close, so close... He screams, completely overwhelmed and shooting hot onto the tiles.

His lover's already tight body tightening even further, Sam doesn't have a hope in hell of holding out. He follows Ryan over, emptying his seed into that still-clenching hole, his hand still working Ryan through every last aftershock.

Ryan drops his head to rest on his forearm; suddenly, it's just too damn much to hold himself up. His breathing still thunders in his chest, and after a moment of trying to clear his foggy head, he gives in and simply surrenders to the thick haze weighing him down.

"You really know how to welcome a guy," Sam says, running his hands over Ryan's lower back and hips.

Snorting a laugh, Ryan shrugs. "I thought you were the pizza deliveryman," he teases, beginning to feel a bit more like his normal self. "For the record, I am _not_ tipping you."

Sam laughs. He eases out and staggers to his feet, pulling Ryan up with him and wrapping his arms around him. "Christ, I missed you," he murmurs, kissing Ryan softly.

Ryan shrugs, like it's no big deal. "I guess I thought of you every now and then," he murmurs, but his words are in complete contrast to his actions, to the way his hands move so restlessly over Sam's body, his lips over Sam's throat. "Are you hungry? I could heat up some stir-fry really fast."

"If you don't mind," Sam says, not really wanting to put Ryan out, but since he asked... "I'm actually starving. The food on the plane was even more horrible than usual."

" _More_ horrible than usual?" Ryan asks over his shoulder as he tugs his jeans back up to his waist and heads into the kitchen to wash his hands. "There is actually now the physical possibility of _more_?" He shakes his head with a grin and begins heating oil in the wok waiting on his stovetop. "The meat's already cooked so just give me a few minutes to throw it in together and season the veg."

"Anything I can do?" Sam asks, leaning against the counter, his eyes locked on Ryan.

"Yeah. Talk to me." Ryan looks over his shoulder and grins at his lover. "I missed your voice."

"What do you want me to talk about?" Sam says, grinning back. "Work? The annoying woman on the plane who kept hitting on me from across the aisle?"

Ryan laughs, tossing the fresh vegetables together and then adding the meat to the snapping oil. "Talk about anything, your voice is just so fucking sexy. Was she even close to getting anywhere with you?"

Sam shakes his head. "Nah. She was attractive but in a kind of skanky way. Always blows my mind that someone can have enough money to be sitting in first class and yet look like they should be walking a street corner."

"You don't like the skanks?" Ryan huffs a laugh. "What a blow to your reputation, mate. Grab the rice?" he asks, gesturing towards the pot kept warm. He sets the wok on a trivet on the table in the small dining nook, where the table has already been set for two, complete with chopsticks.

Sam sets the rice on the table and takes a seat. "No, I don't like skanks. Sluts, yes, skanks, no. There's a difference," he says with another grin.

"Ahh, that indefinable _something_ ," Ryan says, grabbing them a couple of cold beers. He sits down opposite Sam, their knees bumping. "Wait," he says after a moment, his brow furrowing. "Does that make me a slut?"

"Oh, definitely," Sam answers, managing a straight face.

Narrowing his eyes, Ryan watches Sam for a long moment. Then he shrugs and picks up his chopsticks. "I guess it's true, I couldn't have made it much easier on you. I mean, I practically climbed into your lap at the bar."

"Did you?" Sam digs into his dinner, eyes still on Ryan. "I think we were pretty even on the climbing front."

"Aww, c'mon. You haven't climbed into my lap once," Ryan protests. "Ever." He chuckles and opens his beer.

"I must have missed the lap part," Sam says, popping a piece of meat into his mouth. "I was just thinking about climbing you."

Ryan laughs, dimple flashing. God this feels good: a full step beyond mind-blowing sex and into the territory where they're actually comfortable sitting and talking together afterwards. "Did you sleep on the plane at all?" He's guessing he knows the answer already.

Sam shakes his head. "I tried," he says, spearing another piece of meat and some vegetables this time, "and I think I faded in and out a couple of times but that was pretty much it."

Taking a swallow of his beer, Ryan gives a knowing nod. "You'll sleep well tonight," he promises with a wink. "I'll make certain of it."

"Yeah?" Sam grins. "How's that?"

"What, you're not tired yet? Jesus." Ryan mock-frowns. "Guess I'll have to find you something boring on the TV, then. Rub your feet until you're so relaxed that you just pass out."

"And here I was hoping you might suck me off," Sam says, eyes sparkling.

"God, and we're back to the slut thing," Ryan says, feigning exasperation. "Damn it, Sam," he gripes, standing up and shoving their dirty dishes into the sink. "You just think you can have everything," he continues, even as he pushes his lover's chair back from the table and kneels between his thighs, already trying to work his jeans back open once more.

"You're not exactly disproving the point," Sam murmurs, his cock throbbing behind his zipper as Ryan draws it down, one hand going straight into his hair and tugging.

"Hey, you want your balls bitten? Fuckin' show some respect," Ryan grates out, having to work for simple speech when Sam's gorgeous cock is rising right before his face. And he smells like Ryan, god, some lingering scent from earlier, and the knowledge sets Ryan's primordial backbrain on fucking fire. He swallows Sam down in one move, then pulls back right away, hungrily taking his lover's length again and again.

"Ohfuck," Sam groans, his head going back, pure pleasure thrumming through his veins.

It's amazing to feel his lover melt like this. Ryan considers it a personal fucking triumph, every time Sam starts to come apart beneath him, every time he lets himself go. He pulls off with just an edge of teeth on the crown before taking Sam in again, and he scratches lightly over Sam's balls.

"Ohh, that's it," Sam groans, nodding, hand tightening in Ryan's hair. "Teeth. Fuck."

Uncertain - but really fucking curious - Ryan lets his teeth sink in just a bit on his next pass down to the root, dragging them along Sam's length to the crown.

"Jesus Christ," Sam breathes, his cock pulsing hard in Ryan's mouth. "Again, harder," he urges, just barely holding on.

Ryan groans and grabs Sam's thighs to steady himself, then does as he's bidden, bobbing his head faster and letting his teeth scrape hard along his lover's cock every time he pulls back.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Sam breathes again, holding on as long as he can, the pleasure building and building until finally it crashes over him and he comes, hands tight in Ryan's hair, holding him in place as he empties every last fucking drop into his throat.

Gagging - choking for air - Ryan rides it out until Sam's grip finally eases up. He knows he's a hot mess when he pulls back, but he really can't be bothered with cleaning himself up right now. It's all he can do to just rest his cheek on his lover's thigh and gasp for breath.

" _Fuck._ " Christ. Ryan's gone and killed him, Sam's sure. Petting a hand through his lover's hair for a moment, it's all Sam can do to just breathe. "I owe you for that but you might have to wait til the morning," he says finally.

"Uh-huh." That's oddly okay with Ryan; his head feels so weird and freaking fuzzy right now that his state of arousal is just a dull throb, like background noise. "Tomorrow's good."

[To chapter thirty-eight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/547403)


End file.
